The present invention relates to machines which inspect bottles for defects and more particularly to such machines wherein a bottle is conveyed through one or more inspection stations via a belt conveyor having opposed pairs of belts.
A state of the art glass bottle inspection machine wherein the bottles are transported through a number of inspection stations by a belt drive mechanism having opposed pairs of horizontal belts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,476.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved belt drive for such machines.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings which illustrate, in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes, a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.